Someday, Someday
by isabella-silver
Summary: Mikan and Natsume are finally together but high school ends and they both decide to that different paths. Natsume as a rock star and Mikan decided to go to uni and study to be a teacher.Songfic for Someday,Someday by Thirsty Merc. R


**Someday Someday **

_Heyy guys!_

_I don't own Gakuen Alice or this song. I wish I did though._

_My first song fic so please be nice..._

_Mikan and Natsume are finally together but high school ends and they both decide to that different paths. Natsume as a rock star and Mikan decided to go to uni and study to be a teacher._

_xoxo Isabelle Silver_

----x----

**Mikan POV**

I wonder why he called me to the Sakura tree.

I walk up and he's already there.

"Hello Natsume, what's wrong?" I say.

"Polka I'm gonna say this once and once only. I like you. Let's go out."

"Oh..." is all I can say, but inside I'm dying from a heart attack. THE NATSUME HYUUGA confessed to ME.

"Natsume, I like you too... But, will it work? I don't want us to be hurt. You have your missions; you're not here a lot? Can we make it?" What am I saying? Since when did I get this mature, I'm only 15!!! But, somehow I became Confucius.

"Mikan, we'll get throught it," he replied his crimson orbs staring into mine.

"Okay we'll give it a shot."

_So we've already established the fact that  
things are gonna be different in the future baby.  
And you've reiterated the fact that you don't  
want to get into something that's just gonna have to end later.  
Now I know our lives are changing and I've seen  
it coming for a while too, don't get me wrong.  
And I've been going outta town baby it's gonna happen more,  
we gotta be strong but now_

**3 years later - Natsume POV-Prom**

"How do I look Natsume?" she asked

Beautiful. She being Mikan, dressed in a pink strapless dress that came above her knees. My heart was fluttering on the inside, but all I replied was "Hn.. You scrub up pretty good polka." Which she didn't take very well... She hit my arm and I flinched pretending it hurt, satisfied she grabbed my arm and we walked inside.

"Polka..."

"Yes Natsume?" she replies looking into my eyes, it just makes me want to kiss her.

"I'm not going to Gakuen University. I've decided... I'm gonna try make it as a singer" She smiled, of course she did. It was Mikan for god's sake. But I knew she was crying inside.

"You'll make it Natsume, come let's dance" and we danced the night away.

_  
While I'm gone  
Just be a fly on the wall  
You know  
I'm thinking about you_

Just wait and see  
You gotta hear what I say  
I'm in love with you  
I'm not so far away

While we dance, I whisper in her ear what I really thought when I saw her,

"Mikan..."

"Hmm..."

"You look beautiful tonight and your mine polka. No one else's! Remember that while I'm gone!"

"Don't worry Natsume, I'll never forget it."

And with that I kissed her, starting off gently but it slowly developed into a very passionate kiss.

_Someday, someday  
I will be here babe  
Someday, someday  
I will be the one babe  
Someday, someday  
I will be here babe  
Someday, someday  
I will be the one babe_

I know you gotta go to university and I'm just trying to make some cash to follow my dreams.  
But please don't say we're too busy to give each other the time and support we need  
I know we gotta work our jobs and make some money to get by in this expensive world.  
Don't let that overtake the fact that before all that, you were still my girl.

**Nastume POV – Next Year**

I'm waiting ready to board a plane to fly off to U.S.A. It's 3pm and Mikan should be arriving at her new dorm.

"Beep. Beep"

It's a text from Mikan.

Gosh Polka what will you do when I'm not in Japan?

_Ily 3 Mikan_

I have to smile, and out of the corner of my eye I see a blonde girl give me a flirtatious smile and with an icy glare I scare her off.

_I love you too Polka._

I reply to the text, and I think how much she has changed me. The old me would never even consider the word love yet alone use it to describe how I feel for a girl. Thank you Mikan, I say in my head silently.

I hope the guys at Gakuen University don't notice how adorable she is.

I love you Mikan, I really do.

_While I'm gone  
Just be a fly on the wall  
You know  
I'm talking about you_

Just wait and see  
You gotta hear what I say  
I'm in love with you  
I'm not so far away  


**Mikan POV**

My newdorm. Its... amazing.

But... I miss my old room, my old school and my boyfriend Natsume.

Sigh.

I'm sure he'll make it. Natsume has an amazing voice. But how will he cope with his new fan girls, he could barely handle Sumire and Luna.

I have so much to tell him...

Maybe I should text him._  
__Ily 3 Mikan_

I want to his voice so badly. But I can't call him because I'll break down crying.

I must smile for Natsume.

_I love you too Polka._

Polka... I won't hear him call me that again for a while. A tear drips down, then another one and another one. Then I really start crying. How long I cry for I don't know. But the next thing I know is Hotaru waking me up. I must've fell asleep.

_Someday, someday  
I will be here babe  
Someday, someday  
I will be the one babe  
Someday, someday  
I will be here babe  
Someday, someday  
I will be the one babe  
_

**Natsume POV – Next week**

America is so boring, no Mikan to tease. My phone alarm goes off.

"Beep. Beep." Its 10pm and time to Skype with Mikan.

I log in and she's already online waiting for me.

I click on her and we begin...

"Hello!!!!!!!" she says with a humungous smile.

"Polka. How are you?" why do I have to be emotionless?

"I'm good Natsume, you would never ever guess how much fun university is! Hotaru is in the room next door. Her and Ruka are still going strong. They are so cute. But she still uses her Baka gun on me." I know she's trying not to cry. On our first Skype date she balled her eyes out.

"Well Ichigo-kara, you never change... I'm glad"

"Natsume... when will you be back?"

"Soon, our band is going pretty well and it looks like Song BMG will sign us. If they do, I can come home for a bit and then go back again."

"Okay". It's her beautiful smile, the genuine one. I miss it so much.

"So how is your Bachelor of Arts course going Polka?"

"Yer, its going alright... A couple more years and I can become a teacher."

She would be a good teacher...

"Natsume, I'm really sorry... But I have to go to a lecture now! I love you..." and with that she signs out.

"I love you too..." I say softly.

_Someday, someday  
I'll know that you love me  
Someday, someday  
Sorry that I'm leaving  
Someday, someday  
I will be here babe  
Someday, someday  
I will be the one babe_

I'm in love with you  
I'm not so far away  


**Mikan POV-Next day**

"Oi! Baka...WAKE UP!!" Hotaru... I'm already awake. But I don't want to get up. It's too hard without Natsume.

"Baka. Baka. Baka" The baka gun... How annoying.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I mumble.

"Mikan," Hotaru's tone changes from icy to soft, how unusual, "I know it's hard. But even if he was here that baka would do something to make it hard. You can do it, I believe it, Ruka believes it and Natsume believes it. Now do you believe you and Natsume can do it?"

She's right... Hotaru's always right.

"Now get up! You're gonna be late!"

I smile, thank you Hotaru

_  
Someday, someday  
I will be here babe  
Someday, someday  
I will be the one babe  
Someday, someday  
I will be here babe  
Someday, someday  
I will be the one babe_

Someday, someday  
I'll know that you love me  
Someday, someday  
I just need you here with me  
Don't have to try  
Love will take us there babe  
Someday, someday  
I will be the one babe  


**Natsume POV – Several years later**

Me and Mikan are doing alright...

She's just about done her degree and my band is doing pretty good.

Sometimes, it's hard we lose touch for a while but we're still going strong.

Mikan....

"Natsume!" arghh... my manager!

"What." He pisses me off, reminds me of that gay teacher, Narumi.

"The rest of the band is waiting to perform"

"Okay..."

I step out onto stage and it's a packed house.

"Hello L.A!!!!!" I shout into the Microphone, "I'm Natsume and we are Silent Night! Now, this is a new song I've written for my girlfriend back in Japan".

"So we've already established the fact that  
things are gonna be different in the future baby..."

They loved it!

"Time for the chorus guys... Sing along with me..."

"_Someday, someday  
Look towards the sky babe  
Someday, Someday  
There's no need to cry babe  
I know that you're always what I want babe  
I will be the one babe  
Someday,  
Someday,  
I just need you here with me..."_

Someone steps onto stage.

I turn around to see who it is.

It's a girl, with waist long hair brunette hair and beautiful eyes.

'Polka..." I say softly, I must be hallucinating.

"Natsume, it's good to see you again." Stepping closer, it really is here.

"Who's the chick!" someone from the audience yells out.

"Oh sorry guys, this is my girlfriend Mikan Sakura," I realise that I have a ring on my hand, and decided to take advantage of this opportunity, "and soon to be wife."

She gives me a puzzled look, "what Natsume.."

I get down on one knee, pull the ring off my hand and say

"Mikan Sakura. I love you so much, will you marry me?"

"Of course," she's crying typical polka, "I love you Natsume"

I get up, lift her up and kiss her much to the delight of the audience.

----x----

_Okay guys!_

_So how was it?_

_It's a bit cheesy_

_But I love this song, as it has personal sentiments._

_R&R_

_No flames please_

_Isabelle Silver_


End file.
